


Sweetest Sounds Heard in the Heart

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Seungmin isn’t a crier.Or, after a really bad day, sometimes a hearty cry is what the heart needs
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, OT8 - Relationship
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	Sweetest Sounds Heard in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is going to be a little angstier than I usually go. It’ll still have a happy ending and plenty of fluff, but if reading about a teacher/figure in power being emotionally manipulative and downright awful and/or the aftermath of that will make you uncomfortable, I suggest you skip this fic.  
> Also, fun fact: the bonus scene at the end was written like eight months before the rest of this lmao  
> Also also: I definitely should be keeping track of who’s rooming with who in this universe but I’m absolutely Not so if there are any internal inconsistencies there I’m really sorry! Just pretend they all swap rooms at random or something lol  
> Finally, here’s the song Jeongin sings to Seungmin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_qfeE0TjyY also just check out all of Conspirare’s stuff they’re so so good! The title is from "The Holding Carol" by Craig Hella Johnson, who's also the director of Conspirare.

Seungmin isn’t a crier. That’s Hyunjin’s job. Really though, Seungmin doesn’t cry much because he tends to throw his emotions into something productive rather than dwell on them long enough for tears to well up. When he can’t release his emotion, though, when he’s stuck in a situation where frustration and sadness just keeps building up and he can’t do anything about it? He cries just like anyone else would. 

Seungmin has a substitute vocal coach today. Normally, this wouldn’t be a big deal. His usual coach had a family emergency – he thinks it has something to do with her girlfriend – so Seungmin has a randomly assigned substitute. 

He’s worked with substitutes enough before to know that he really just has to be on his best behavior and he’ll be fine. Stand tall, sing well, and give them nothing to complain about. It’s easier than having a substitute dance coach because Seungmin’s always found it easy to cater to different vocal coaches. They’re always easy to read, so he can tell by the end of warmups what he needs to focus on to make them happy. At least, they’ve always been easy before. 

“Stand up straighter,” the man barks. Wordlessly, Seungmin pushes his shoulders back further, raising them just a little to create the illusion of him straightening up. It’ll hurt his breath support but that’s the lesser of two evils here. He’s already standing as tall as he can; he doesn’t understand what the man wants from him. “Do it again.” 

It’s hard. This is hard. The man’s having him sight-read complicated tunes, all while forcing him to stand in a way that makes using good form harder. Seungmin doesn’t want any of his actions to reflect badly on his usual coach, so he keeps his retorts in check. 

“Disgusting. You can’t even manage this? It’s such a simple melody.” The man plays it on the piano again and Seungmin silently questions his definition of ‘simple.’ “No wonder you can’t hold your own in your group’s songs.” 

Oh. That hurt. 

“Again.” 

It’s okay. He can do this. 

“Why do you keep sliding between notes?” 

It’s okay. At least the man is telling him what to focus on to make him happy. 

“Again.” 

It’s okay. The man looks a little less angry. Maybe they can move on now. 

“Again.” 

It’s okay. It’ll be okay. 

“Again.” 

It feels like it takes forever, but eventually Seungmin sings well enough for the man to move on from warmups to actual practice. More than half of their allotted time has passed, though, and Seungmin’s worried he won’t be allowed to leave until the man decides they’re done. 

“This is awful. How do you expect to help your group progress if you’re still dragging them down?” 

Seungmin clenches his jaw. Part of him wants to argue and part of him knows he needs to keep his mouth shut, but a growing part of him just wants to cry, so the other parts are currently distracted by banding together to stop that. 

“Again.” 

Seungmin relaxes his jaw and sings. 

“Your voice is so bland. How did you even get chosen for a group? You have a lot of work to do. Again.” 

Seungmin takes a deep breath and sings. 

“Where’s your breath support? That’s the most basic thing, how are you forgetting? Pathetic. Straighten up. Again.” 

Seungmin pushes his shoulders back and sings. 

“Your tonality is all over the place. You’ve been doing this for how many years now? Ridiculous. How did they even let you debut?” 

Seungmin chokes back tears and sings. 

Seungmin enters the dorms quietly, trying not to draw any attention to himself. That’s the last thing he wants right now. It’s far too easy to brush past Chan’s concerned almost-hug and Minho’s soft call of his name, but it’s far too hard to keep pushing away the tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks. Seungmin wordlessly escapes to his room, barely closing the door behind himself before he flings himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow and finally releasing the sobs that have been building since the first insult. 

“Hyung?” Jeongin’s soft voice snaps Seungmin back into reality. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Seungmin forces out, but the effect is somewhat ruined by his shaking shoulders and tear-stained cheeks. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re clearly not, but okay.” He pauses, and Seungmin feels the bed dip beside him. “Want a hug?” 

“Kinda.” 

It’s only once Jeongin has a still-shaking Seungmin securely wrapped in his arms that he speaks again. 

“Now do you wanna tell me what’s wrong? Or do I have to guess?” 

Seungmin just shakes his head, focusing on trying to breathe evenly before he attempts to speak again. 

Whatever Jeongin was about to say is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Minnie? Innie? Can I come in?” It’s Chan. Jeongin looks to Seungmin, quirking a brow in a way that clearly means ‘up to you.’ Seungmin shakes his head again, this time burying himself in Jeongin’s shoulder immediately after. 

“No thanks, hyung!” Jeongin calls. 

Between hiccuping sobs, Seungmin sighs in relief. He loves Chan, and he knows he’ll be worried, but right now Jeongin’s siren-song-laced voice and playful comfort is something he needs more than Chan’s slightly more smothering brand of care. 

Heavy sobs are still racking his body and he doesn’t know how to get them to stop. Jeongin, looking torn, just holds one of Seungmin’s hands against his chest as he breathes deep and slow. His other hand works its way up into Seungmin’s hair, stroking softly through the strands. 

A quiet song starts building in Jeongin’s throat and Seungmin immediately feels a weight start to lift from his chest. He can’t stop the tears, the pounding in his head, or the feelings of worthlessness, but something at least feels a little lighter. As Jeongin continues singing, though, Seungmin has a thought that makes him hate himself even more. 

Against everything Jeongin’s siren-song is telling him, Seungmin curls up tighter. He doesn’t mean to be jealous but he knows if Jeongin had the substitute today he wouldn’t have had any trouble. Substitutes like that always love sirens and fae. 

Jeongin’s wordless singing pauses as he pulls Seungmin into his lap. He lifts Seungmin’s chin with one finger, and Seungmin blinks up at him. 

“People all over the world,” Jeongin starts, fumbling only a little over the English syllables, and Seungmin squeezes his eyes shut. “They’re opening up, they’re coming around …” 

Seungmin chokes out a sob. 

“And they’re saying I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you, I love you.” Seungmin sobs again, grabbing helplessly onto Jeongin’s shoulders for some kind of grounding feeling. “I see skies of blue and clouds of white, bright blessed day and dark sacred night. And I think to myself … what a wonderful world.” 

At this point, Seungmin’s crying is almost louder than Jeongin’s singing. He’s just so overwhelmed. 

“Minnie-hyung?” Jeongin sounds so concerned, but all Seungmin can do is press closer. “Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?” 

Seungmin shakes his head, face still pressed against Jeongin’s shoulder. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” One of Jeongin’s hands threads its way back into Seungmin’s hair, the other holding Seungmin’s waist tightly. Seungmin nods his head, whimpering a soft affirmative. 

Though Jeongin doesn’t seem to know the words to the next part, he keeps singing the melody, and that’s enough for Seungmin. When he returns to the chorus, he cups Seungmin’s face in his hands, presses their foreheads together, and sings in English again. Seungmin’s shoulders shake with sobs but it feels like the belt around his chest has loosened. 

Jeongin just holds him there, humming the rest of the song before drifting off into something Seungmin vaguely recognizes but can’t place. Slowly, Seungmin’s breathing evens out and his hands unclench from the back of Jeongin’s shirt. 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jeongin says once Seungmin’s completely limp in his lap, just enough song in his voice to keep melting Seungmin into a puddle. “You’re safe here, I promise.” 

Gentle hands wipe Seungmin’s tears before warm arms wrap around him again. Seungmin doesn’t think he fully drifts off to sleep, but he’s definitely not wholly aware of his surroundings for a while. 

When his presence of mind returns enough to register where he is again, there’s a quiet conversation going on over his head. On the next breath in, he determines it’s Jisung talking to Jeongin. 

“You’re sure?” 

“As sure as I can be without him explicitly saying anything.” How is Jisung resisting the song still in Jeongin’s voice? The thought doesn’t stay long enough to make Seungmin any more alert; Jeongin starts humming and pets through Seungmin’s hair again and whoops – there goes all rational thought. Being a puddle is much nicer. 

“Okay. I’ll talk to him when he’s up to it, if that’s okay?” 

“’Course it is. Just don’t do anything stupid.” 

“When have I ever done something stupid?” Jeongin’s laugh is soft and melodic. Seungmin curls closer, wanting to hear more. 

“Do you want the list chronological or alphabetized?” 

There’s a pause as Jisung presumably sticks his tongue out at Jeongin. Someone – probably Jisung, because Seungmin is at least vaguely aware of where both of Jeongin’s hands are – ruffles Seungmin’s hair. 

“I’ll let you know when we’re all done with dinner.” 

“Thanks, hyung.” 

Seungmin pushes out a soft noise, turning towards Jisung’s voice. His eyes flutter open for a moment, just long enough to meet Jisung’s. 

“Oh, cherry,” he says, leaning in. “It’ll be okay.” 

A gentle kiss is pressed to Seungmin’s cheek and he relaxes back against Jeongin, satisfied. Jisung still loves him. 

Though he doesn’t register it, he’s sure Jisung leaves the room at some point because Jeongin’s rumbling hum swells into proper siren-song again and Seungmin nuzzles into his shoulder. 

After what can only be a couple minutes – though Seungmin’s never quite sure about the flow of time when Jeongin’s singing like that – the song fades back into Jeongin’s throat. 

“Do you think you’re ready to talk about what happened, hyung? Or do you just want more cuddles?” 

Seungmin pulls Jeongin closer. 

“Is both an option?” His voice is rough, mostly from crying but probably partially from disuse. 

“Of course it is, sugar.” 

“Ok I pick that option then.” Jeongin giggles. 

They shift, settling to lean against the wall. Seungmin lets himself feel small, laying his head on Jeongin’s shoulder and relaxing into the arm draped over him. 

“Had a substitute vocal teacher.” Jeongin makes a sympathetic noise, taking one of Seungmin’s hands in his. “He, uh. He wasn’t very nice.” 

“Something makes me think that’s an understatement.” That gets a weak chuckle out of Seungmin. 

“He was very…” It takes a moment to find the right word. “Belittling. He made some comments about how bad my form is and how little I deserve to be in this group and he had a point but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt and–”

“Hyung.” The siren-song is out of Jeongin’s voice. “First off, that’s grounds to get him fired. And second, don’t you dare tell me you believed even for a  _ second _ that he was right.” 

Seungmin opens his mouth to protest but Jeongin cuts him off, pressing a finger to Seungmin’s lips. 

“You deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us. Chan picked you because he saw something in you that none of the rest of us had. You’re here because you’ve earned it and because we love you. I will not sit here and let you talk down about yourself like that because it simply isn’t true.” 

The tears are welling up again but Seungmin doesn’t want to cry. Jeongin runs a soft hand through his hair. 

“Do you understand, hyung? You deserve to be here and you’re just as worthy as the rest of us.” 

“I understand,” Seungmin murmurs, still blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. 

“Good. You can come to me, or any of us, when you’re feeling like this, you know. We all feel unworthy sometimes and it’s okay to ask for help and reassurance.” 

“My baby’s so wise,” Seungmin says, managing a smug grin when Jeongin stares balefully down at him. 

“You’re my baby for today, hyung.” To punctuate his statement, Jeongin wraps Seungmin back in his arms and strokes through his hair again. “I’m allowed to coddle and take care of you when you need it.” 

Seungmin sighs softly, relaxing into Jeongin’s touches. Jeongin may not be as outwardly affectionate as some – read: Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin – but he loves his boyfriends all the same. 

“Thank you.” 

Jeongin hums, pressing a kiss to the top of Seungmin’s head. 

“Was there anything else that happened? Any other part of it you want to talk about?” 

Seungmin lets the silence settle for a few moments as he thinks. 

“Do you think I should file a report against him?” 

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Seungmin blinks at him. 

“What?” 

“Well, when Sungie inevitably pesters enough of the story out of you I think he’ll go hunting. Hopefully metaphorically. I don’t want to have to deal with cleaning up entrails. But I don’t doubt he’ll handle it unless you stop him.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay. I think I’d be okay with him taking this one under the table. I don’t want to see that man again.” 

“I don’t want you to see him again either. Glad we’re on the same page.” 

“I’ll do my best to make sure no entrails need to be dealt with.” Jeongin laughs softly, planting a kiss on Seungmin’s head. 

“I appreciate it.” 

After what could be minutes or hours, someone knocks softly on the door. 

“Yeah?” Jeongin calls, grip tightening around Seungmin. 

“Just me,” Chan responds. “Seungminnie, could I come in for a minute? I just want to see you.” 

Jeongin glances down at Seungmin, worry clear in his eyes. Seungmin pats his thigh consolingly before responding. 

“Yes, you may.” 

Chan pokes his head in, only entering fully and closing the door when Seungmin gestures at him. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” 

“Better,” Seungmin says. “I had a bad substitute–”

“That’s an understatement,” Jeongin cuts in. Seungmin sighs. 

“I had a mean, manipulative substitute who I will be filing a report against and some of his comments got to me. Jeongin has been helping me calm down.” 

“I’m glad you opened up to Jeongin, baby.” Chan gives him a warm smile. Seungmin smiles weakly back. “Hyunjin and Felix are petitioning for a sleepover in the living room tonight, so you’re both welcome to join at any point, but you’re by no means required to. I can make sure no one asks you any questions about today, Seungmin, so if you do come out you won’t have to explain anything.” 

“That would be nice, thanks.” 

“And Innie, baby,” Chan leans over and presses a kiss to Jeongin’s forehead, “thank you for being here. We’re all out of the kitchen if you want to get some food, or I can have someone bring plates here.” 

Seungmin has since relaxed back against Jeongin, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. 

“I’ll handle it. Thanks for checking in.” It’s a clear dismissal, and this is one of few circumstances in which it won’t be challenged. Chan gives them each soft kisses, lingering with Seungmin for a moment longer as he makes a soft noise as Chan pulls away, before retreating quietly and closing the door. 

“Thank you for humoring him,” Seungmin murmurs. “I know you want me to yourself for tonight.” 

Jeongin lets out a noise halfway between a snort and a scoff. 

“It’s not that I want you to myself, though that is a nice bonus, I just want to keep your environment as controlled as possible until you’re all the way okay again. Hyung means well but he can come off patronizing when I’m trying to take care of you all and I didn’t want you to deal with that.” 

“Oh,” Seungmin says, halfway to a sigh. Jeongin ducks his head far enough to land a kiss on Seungmin’s mating bite. 

“You are mine for tonight, though. Even if we go out to the cuddle puddle I’d feel better if I could stay near you.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Jeongin rewards him with another kiss, this time on the lips. Seungmin melts into it, letting Jeongin cradle his head and guide both of them. 

“I love you,” he says when Jeongin pulls away. Jeongin’s cheeks flush so prettily that Seungmin can’t help but coo. 

“I love you too,” Jeongin grumbles. “Will you be okay here if I go get us some food?” 

Seungmin collapses dramatically, letting his head flop backwards. 

“Oh, however will I survive without you, my love?” 

Jeongin drops him on the bed. 

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. I’ll be back soon. Any preferences?” Seungmin grins up at him, unapologetic. 

“Just something light, please.” 

“Have you eaten today?” Jeongin’s eyes sharpen. 

“Yeah, I had breakfast here in the morning and I got lunch in the company café before vocal lessons.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Jeongin leaves quietly, closing the door behind him. Seungmin relaxes onto the bed, pushing his pillows and plushies into a circular border around himself. 

There aren’t enough, he realizes after a while. He stands, raiding the other two beds in the room for anything sufficiently soft and piling it onto his bed. He sits in the middle, king of his self-made hill, and shoves at everything until it feels right. 

When Jeongin comes back, he finds Seungmin curled in a ball in a mountain of blankets, pillows, and plushies. 

“Alright, well, either I’m sleeping with you in your bed tonight or we’re going out to the living room.” 

Seungmin looks up guiltily, shifting to a sitting position to let Jeongin and two bowls of noodles in. 

“Sorry. And thank you. This smells amazing.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I wanted to sleep with you tonight even if we don’t join the others. And don’t tell Minho-hyung but this is the end of the leftovers he made for Jisung-hyung the other day.” 

“Oh, that’s a dangerous game you’re playing. I think you’re his favorite right now, so you might avoid hexing. I’ll plead ignorance if he asks me, though.” 

“Good.” 

Seungmin laughs into his noodles. He’s feeling a lot lighter, and Jeongin’s reminders of how much he’s loved are still floating around in his head. 

Jeongin takes both of their bowls when they finish, setting them out of the way on the nightstand. 

“Want to keep laying here or would you rather we move out to the living room with everybody else? When I last passed through they’d just started Kiki’s Delivery Service so we can sneak in with minimal fuss if you want.” 

“I think that sounds good. I’d like to see everybody, and I think sleeping out there will help.” 

“Okay. Let’s get changed into pajamas, then I’ll bring the bowls to the kitchen while you gather up all the stuff you want to bring to the living room. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

The living room is quiet when they enter, light flickering across the room from the TV and soft Ghibli soundtrack playing in the background. Felix waves at them as they get settled, but no one else pays much attention. 

Seungmin sits in an empty pile of pillows, dropping the blankets and plushies he’d brought out in a very strategic manner. Jeongin slips in next to him, helping arrange the items into a semicircle. He’s gotten good at helping the wolves nest as of late, especially since Jisung had a stressful few weeks last month and kept disassembling the couch and other people’s beds. 

Seungmin still doesn’t nest as often, but he’s finding keeping his bed in a sort of semi-permanent nest helps reduce that urge. 

“Good puppy,” Jeongin murmurs as Seungmin relaxes against him. They lean back against the couch. Jisung, laying flat on the couch, pets at both of their heads before moving to stroke through Seungmin’s hair. He rubs at Seungmin’s scalp, massaging any remaining tension out of his body. Jeongin shifts a little to support the extra weight, but doesn’t complain. 

Seungmin sighs, warm and comfortable, surrounded by the people he loves. Someone makes an excited noise at something happening on screen, but Seungmin can’t be bothered to open his eyes and find out what it is. They’ve all seen the movie before, and will surely watch it again in another month or so. That’s the current repetition cycle for Ghibli movies; Hyunjin has been particularly insistent on watching them as of late. 

In the morning, Seungmin will return to responsibilities and work and being a functioning adult but for now, in the low light of the moon and the TV, he can drift off and just exist. 

Bonus: 

Jisung is angry. Strike that; he’s  _ furious _ . How  _ dare _ someone treat his Seungminnie, his cherry, with such blatant disrespect? He has to do something. As much as Jisung usually tries to calm down before confronting people, he thinks this time volatile emotions might actually help his case. 

He spends the morning tending to Seungmin, helping Jeongin to make sure their Minnie is alright and ensuring that Jeongin will have his phone sound on all day so Seungmin can call if he needs anything at all. Now confident that his baby is alright, Jisung storms off to the company building. 

It doesn’t take him long to track down both Seungmin’s usual vocal coach and the substitute from the day before. They don’t use it often, but he and Seungmin do have incredible tracking abilities, and he’d managed to get a good description of the guy’s scent out of Seungmin. He proceeds to find an open practice room and bring them both in.

It takes a lot to get going, but Jisung details everything Seungmin had told them – or rather, what Jeongin told them Seungmin said – about his practice the day before, as well as what Jisung himself had witnessed when Seungmin returned home. He nearly breaks into sobs describing Seungmin’s state and how long it had taken Jeongin to calm him down. Seungmin’s vocal coach – whose girlfriend is a siren, so she knows exactly how strong their calming abilities can be – has misty eyes as well, and is clearly struggling to hold herself back from attacking the substitute, who looks terrified. 

Good. He should be scared. 

When Jisung finally finishes, he’s breathing heavily and wiping his cheeks of the tears he hadn’t noticed even escaped. 

“You’re fired.” The vocal coach’s voice is strong and unwavering, despite her likewise wet cheeks. “You’re fired and I will personally make sure you will never be hired by another idol company again. What you did is unacceptable under  _ any  _ circumstances.” 

Jisung isn’t easily intimidated, but an angry djinn is enough to make anyone take a step or two back. 

“Thank you for telling me about this, Jisung. I can take it from here.” 

Grateful for the opportunity, Jisung leaves before he can get caught in the crossfire. As he walks away, he feels a little of his wolf settle inside him, satisfied that his cherry won’t be hurt like this again. 

And if he buys Seungmin’s favorite ice cream and a new plushie on his way home from practice, well, that’s his and Seungmin’s business. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @/unaaguamala  
> cc: aguamala  
> (some of you may have noticed that this is not the ao3 user I used to have. you would be correct. sorry if there's any confusion)


End file.
